Anna's Choice
by Arendelle Knight
Summary: What would the end of Frozen have been like if Rapunzel and Eugene had been there to help Anna get to Kristoff?


"It's going to be okay, Anna. We're going to get you to Kristoff."

Maybe I'm trying to convince myself as much as Anna. I've never seen a blizzard like this, and Anna is rapidly freezing to death. Honestly I don't know if we're going to make it or not, but we keep going, Eugene and I on either side of Anna supporting her as she grows weaker with every passing second.

I met my cousin Anna just two days ago at her sister Elsa's coronation. I wanted to meet Elsa but I didn't get the chance before she plunged Arendelle into an eternal winter and fled into the mountains. I know Elsa didn't mean to freeze the summer, and she certainly didn't mean to freeze her sister's heart, but that doesn't matter right now. Right now all that matters is getting Anna to Kristoff, cause if we don't she's going to turn to solid ice forever.

Suddenly the storm clears and I see him standing in the distance. Anna sees him too, but she looks like she can't take another step.

"Come on, Anna. Just a little further."

Eugene and I carry Anna's weight as she does her best to take those last few steps to Kristoff, then suddenly she stops and turns.

"Anna, we don't have time for this, we have to go!"

Before either of us can react Anna pulls herself out of our grip and runs away from Kristoff, away from the only chance she has left. I look in the direction she's running and see Hans standing over Elsa, his sword drawn. Elsa looks like she's given up, like she wants to die, and Anna is running towards her. It dawns on me what's about to happen, but there's nothing I can do to stop it. I watch in horror as Anna throws herself in front of her sister, in front of the sword.

Anna screams in pain as the sword embeds itself in her left shoulder, she stumbles as her knees give out under her and she collapses to the snowy ground in a pool of her own blood. In a flash Eugene is on top of Hans, but I'm too shocked to even move. It takes a few seconds for Elsa to realize what has happened. I watch her cradle Anna's head in her arms, shaking her, calling her name, desperate for a response that won't come. I notice that Anna's hair has returned to it's normal color. Her sacrifice for her sister was an act of true love.

I find myself moving towards the horrific scene in front of me, almost as if I'm not really in control of my own body. I feel numb, in a daze at what just happened, I feel myself trembling as I drop to my knees by Elsa's side and look into Anna's eyes. Her eyes look up at me but there's nothing behind them. Suddenly the numbness is gone, replaced by overwhelming grief. I break down, sobbing uncontrollably, wishing there was something I could do to bring my cousin back.

Suddenly it hits me that there might be something I can do. I don't even know if it will work without my hair. It worked once, but that was right after my hair was cut. Maybe the magic that saved Eugene was all that was left in me, but I know I have to try, so I lean over Anna, letting my tears fall on her as I sing between sobs.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine"

At first it doesn't seem to be working, but then I see the wound starting to close up and the color slowly returning to Anna's face. She gasps as the life returns to her eyes, and the first face she sees is Elsa's.

"What...happened?"

Elsa is still crying, her body trembling.

"Anna, you sacrificed yourself for me. You were..."

Elsa can't finish the sentence. She breaks down, holding Anna close to her as if she doesn't want to let her go even for a second. I see the realization in Anna's face as it all comes back to her.

"I died. I was dead. How..."

Elsa helps Anna to her feet, actually they help each other to their feet as Elsa's still shaking and unsteady. Eugene is walking towards us now and I see Hans lying on the ground behind him beaten half to death.

"Rapunzel brought you back."

Anna seems to accept this answer. I guess she's seen enough magic in the last two days that no further explanation is needed. She turns to me and smiles.

"Thank you, Rapunzel."

Elsa wipes the tears from her eyes and embraces Anna, still shaking. Anna's smile fades as she tries to comfort Elsa.

"Elsa, it's okay, I'm okay."

Elsa shakes her head, still sobbing violently.

"It's not okay, Anna. This was my fault. You...you should have let me die."

Anna recoils as if slapped. Now she's crying too.

"How can you say that, Elsa?"

Elsa sees the blood on Anna's dress and begins trembling even more violently.

"Anna, you...you died...to save me."

Anna smiles weakly, tears staining her cheeks.

"I love you, Elsa. I don't want to live without you."


End file.
